


Kinktober 2020

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cell Phones, Cosplay, Creampie, Demons, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gay Sex, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Late at Night, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Nudity, Oral Sex, Party, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stockings, Teasing, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Oma Kokichi, Touching, Vaginal, Voyeurism, human with animal ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Using this list here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346658Every character is aged up!My ship pick for this month Kinktober!Day 1: Angie x KorekiyoDay 2: Peko x FuyuhikoDay 3:Amami x KiiboDay 4:Tsumugi x TenkoDay 5: Ouma x SaiharaDay 6: Junko x MakotoDay 7: Souda x SoniaDay 8: Souda x SoniaDay 9: Hajime x NagitoDay 10: Amami x KiiboDay 11: Makoto x LeonDay 12: Saihara x KaitoDay 13: Ouma x SaiharaDay 14: Sonia x SoudaDay 15: Fuyuhiko x PekoDay 16: Hajime x NagitoDay 17: Rantaro x KiiboDay 18: Hajime x NagitoDay 19: Kaito x SaiharaDay 20: Ouma x ShuichiDay 21: Leon x MakotoDay 22: Kaito x Ouma x SaiharaDay 23: Amami x KiiboDay 24: Peko x FuyuhikoDay 25:Leon x MakotoDay 26: Sonia x SoudsDay 27: Kaito x ShuichiDay 28: Angie x KorekiyoDay 29: Amami x KiiboDay 30: Ouma x SaiharaDay 31: Hajime x Nagito
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 245





	1. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1:First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | Baths
> 
> I pick baths! I never done a bath sex before so i hope you like it! aslo sorry if i made any of the characters O.O.C!

Ahh a fresh bath time together with these lovers, the warm water, the mini bubbles floating around the water; this bath is not small but rather a normal size to fit two people.  
She hums a little song, while wrapping her hand to his own; her hands are so soft, her beautiful skin, everything about her...Is just beautiful.  
Angie sits up and ask if she can wash him, he was all Yeah go ahead, turning around and she starts washing his back.  
Her soft touch, Korekiyo cant help but wanting her to touch him even more.  
Angie rise his back with water and start washing his hair, she wants to make sure he is extra clean now that she finish washing his hair, he turns back around and she sits back on his lap, leaning back and hold his hand again, her head rest aganist his head and closing her eyes. So quiet and peaceful; the air is so peaceful and all. 

Korekiyo put his head on top of Angie's and use his free hand play with her white hair, of course she did not mind at all.  
Moving his free hand to her cheek to her neck..God!her skin feels so smooth, he cant keep his hands off her; he wants more of her, he wants to feel part of body from her cute cheeks to her body part, everything about her...Shit she is just...Why the hell is she is soft, People know her sometime abit weird but everytime someone put their hands on her cheeks to make her stop talking for a second they say her skin is so soft...... What the hell is this magic??

The sound of the water, she opens her eyes "Korekiyo" looking up at him, he gives her a hm  
"You can touch me as you please, i miss...Having sex with you, the way we love each other....I miss that" he face heats up...Did she...Just say that?? Angie THE Angie say 'Sex??' god he loves her please Say no more! Say  
No  
More!  
but she rambles on about how they share a passionate kiss with each other, sweet sweet moans together; when they cum together that is love when it comes to sex!  
She just having a bit of fun with him in a sexual way.

Bless this women! 

She turns herself around, gets all snug up and start attacking his neck with kisses, her arms snakes its way around his neck, she start kissing on his sweet spot; Korekiyo has fallen into Angie's little love spell. He melts into her kisses by holding her body close, her lips; his body is feeling better hot right now; he feels her lips abusing his sensitive spot, which he likes when she does that. moving away from his neck leaving a hickie on his neck, looking down see he has a boner, it been aching for her, she grab it and slowly moving her hand up and down, her thumb on his tip she really can't feel his precum because hello sitting the bath water, she looks at him, resting her head on his chest while getting him off from that sexual play from his neck; he breath hitch and few groans  
"Fa..Faster" she let out a giggle "Not yet, im just warming you up" she feel herself getting turned on by this as well,Korekiyo leans his head back, shutting his eyes enjoying this moment with her, he can just fuck her sensless even having sex in this bath tub, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Korekiyo doesnt mind if Angie tops him, they do switch whenever they are in the mood for sex.

she removes her hands,she can't hold it any longer; a groan from him "I cant wait any longer" sh stands on her knees, position herself, pressing her sex agaisnt his tip of his dick; she close her eyes as slowly push herself down, Korekiyo ask her if she was in pain "Y...Yeah ahh... im fine" he's fully in her. She open her eyes, looking into his yellow eyes her hand rest on his cheek, rubbing her thumb on his face, giving him a little on his lips to a full blown making out session, shutting her eyes so did Korekiyo.  
He moves his hips upwards and it surprise her, she let out a eep sound; usually he let her in control but its his turn to please her, he moves his hips upwards while she moves her own, he can feel her walls tighten around him, his tip touching her g-spot, she moans her hands on the back off her neck, some water got on the floor making the bathroom rug wet.

"Ahh ahh" Angie moans out, she rest her face on his shoulder but he wants to see her face, whike their hips moves in a rythem, bring his lips to her's; they touch, tongues swirl around each other, her hands touching his backside, her nails pressed against his skin, leaving some scratch marks on his back; he let out a groan leaning Angie to lay on her back so he can finish this up, the splash sound; Angie moans in the kiss  
"Ahh ahh im close"  
She put her face on his shoulder; her legs are wrapped around his waist as he pace pick up, he is so close!

"Mm ah, Mm erm ahh, Faster" she say as Korekiyo thrust into her abit hard on her.

She's going to be sore after this.

Both of them let out a heavy moan, Korekiyo cums inside her both of them are taking a breather, He is still inside of her resting their forehead together; giving eachbother a kiss on the lips now.....

Who's going to clean this mess up?


	2. Balcony sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | Caging | Knotting
> 
> My pick was Balcony sex! This was rushed because im still workin on Amami's birthday fic! enjoy some Pekohiko content(If thats the right ship name?)

The night time, Fuyuhiko has finish on things with his Yakuza group, getting his men to work with things that been a living hell for him but now he just wants to see Peko, his loving girlfriend Peko.  
She's probably sleeping man would kill to spend some damn time with her; heading to his the bedroom he and Peko share, opening the door; tossing his jacket on the chair by the computer looking up and see Peko there by the balcony, just watching the night sky in her jammies, a pink top that cover most of her upper body and underwear and with the wind blown showing her black panties, he saw that glimps; also her hair is down but why is she up so late though? She got morning training but he'll excuse this one as a pass.

Walking up to her, standing next to her, she is beautiful under this moon light, taking out his lighter from his pocket, light up his cigarette, she looks at him "Is something the matter master? you usually dont smoke when you are not stress out" ah she is wearing her glasses.  
His arms on the balcony rims, taking it out and huff out some air "I just needed to smoke from this fucking job." 

Peko knows how to make him stress free, walking behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and start giving him massage which he cant help but lean back just abit, he loves her massages always hits that good point in hus muscle whever he feels tense with his arm being in pain, his arm ache from signing paper and telling people what to do, He really needs this!

Dammit why cant she be his fucking wife already?!

He relaxs into her hands soon she finish, grab hold of his hand, leeting his arm in between her breast, His face turns red when she does that, a kiss on top of his forehead, he looks at her and see she has a smile on her face, her thumbs rubs on his cheeks....How can he be so cute, he has a baby face! she wouldnt say that because she knows how he feels whenever someone told him he got a baby face especially how his sister tease him about it; forget all that, Fuyuhiko is all stress out so why not do alittle sex to release all that stress dont get her wrong, she'll do what ever Fuyuhiko say but he wants her to be her own person, she starting to warming up to that, getting side track getting side track here. 

She takes him and make him sit on the patio sofa on the balony, he sits, as he is sitting she sat on his lap whoa this kind of treatment from her! putting her hands on his cheek, then pulling him into a kiss; of course he accept the kiss, ignoring the fact that he was just smoking a few moments ago but she doesn't care. She close her eyes and just kiss  
Their lips smacking against each other, that warm kiss; Peko deepen the kiss while Fuyuhiko, hands makes it way to her ass, grabbing on it and give it a squeeze, making her jump just abit; letting him do whatever whatever he wanna do to her. Her arms are now wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close, he even holding her closer. 

Kissing under the moonlight, the nightsky is just perfect.

After that make out session, Fuyuhiko done something well maybe he's just in the mood for some sex, Peko felt his finger in between her folds, he was looking at her and she was looking at him; her facial expression change so something more wanting expression.  
His finger rubbing against her folds probably getting her warmed up and just fuck her on this sofa. He leans to her lips again still rubbing his finger against her folds, moving her panties and slip his one finger into her core; shutting her eyes, chuckling under his breath as he starts moving his finger around, adding another one in; Peko breast press against his chest as she tries to keep her moans low so she doesnt bother the neighbors, ah she feels herself being so close! 

He removes his fingers out of her core, she let out a soft groan because she didnt want him to stop, feeling a lump on her lower half, rubbing herself against Fuyuhiko's tent pants, he shivers and cruse under his breath "F...Fuck, Peko come on lets fuck"  
Wow that was sudden, Okay he got his wish.

She unbuckleted his pants, they drop to his knees, see he gotten hard from her moaning, she got up and take off her panties, leaving it on the ground; her wet folds has been aching for Fuyuhiko's dick. She sat on his lap, positioning herself at his dick, She is taking her time but he cant hardly wait, moving his hips upwards catching her off gaurd with this. She slams herself down shiver went down her spine, squeezing herself around him as she and Fuyhiko are having sex right now.

As she rides him out, Fuyuhiko hands were on her hips watching her breast bounce, he attack her neck with kisses, thrusting into her as she rides him out, his breath hitch and telling her that he loves her, she loves him too; he let in one more thrust into her, he blows his load in her...Man that was something.


	3. Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro x Kiibo!  
> Day 3 Creampie / Nudes / Hate-Fucking / Orgasm Denial  
> My pick was gonna be creampie then i was gonna do Hate-Fucking with Ouma x Kaito but i went with nudes!

Rantaro has nothing better to do today, he wonders what is gonna do today;His husband Kiibo left to go somehwere plus today is his day off so there's that but he is so bored! What to do what to do?   
Hmmmmm OH! 

He undress himsef, looking at the mirror and see himself naked, Hm? Not bad, he looks fit some muscles, his abs hell even abit toned up; can say he is very good looking....He got an idea! 

Wondering in the house naked freely......holy shit, why hasnt he though of this before, i mean yeah he does his normal things but being naked in this house Yes please! he does the laundry naked, made himself some lunch for later and water his indoor plants naked! man it feels freely to be walking around the house naked, he hasnt watch any porn today because he's wasnt in the mood for porn today no no no no today he wants to see how Kiibo reacts to him being all alone at home freely just dick hanging out and his nipple pierced, he grab his iphone and call Kiibo. 

he answered "Hello?"   
"Hey what time are you coming home?"   
"I'm on my way now, i went to Raisin Canes for us" he say, Oh damn he's kinda hungry now "Okay i'll wait for you by sofa"   
"Okay!" hanging up, he gonna get himself ready....

Kiibo made it home with bags in hands, looking uo and see Amami not on the sofa? "Amami?" putting the bag down on the table and start looking for him

check the bathroom?

Nope

Is he in the laundry room? Nope not there either? Check the bedroom and he found him, butt ass naked on the bed doing the 'paint me like a french girl' pose, Kiibo cant not unsee this! he quickly cover his eyes, turning away fave all types of red "ama...AMAMI?!"   
"Hm? Babe"   
"Y....YOU'RE NAKED!!" still covering his eyes, he let out a chuckle, Kiibo's shyness is so cute.  
"I know, i was home all alone" he gets up from the bed, wraps his arms around his waist, Kiibo blush and he felt Amami's lips on his neck, attacking his neck with kisses, sweet sweet kisses oh how Kiibo loves his kisses, he shut his eyes and let Amami take control of him just a bit; Rantaro hands holds on to his waist; grinding his hips against his dick; its gonna get hard any moment but he countine to kiss then suck on hus senstive spot; Kiibo moves his hips back   
"Am...Ahhh Am MM!!" abusing that spot just to hear him moan his name; He got hard now   
he move himself away "Dammit"  
Kiibo open his eyes, moving himself from his hips, turning himself around and see he is aching, the sight of it  
"Dont worry about it, lets eat"   
Kiibo nods, Rantaro grabs his boxers lean over give Kiibo a kiss on his forhead and grab his box of food; Kiibo blush and follow him.


	4. Face-Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Blindfolds / Face-Sitting / Mommy-Daddy / Fisting
> 
> My pick was face sitting! my short fic of Tsumugi x Tenko!

face sitting, eatting her out Tsumugi cant not bare to hold her moans; her hands over her mouth she doesnt want Tenko to hear her moan to be honest, she hates the way she moans it so weird and cute like but that doesnt matter to Tenko; she has a cute moan and she should be proud of that dammit.

Tenko lift herself up, getting on top of Tsumugi and removing her hands "stop covering yourself, i want to hear you" she looks serious...Tsumugi move her hands away and Tenko kiss her on the lips tasting herself from her lips; their lips touch, tongue in a mini battle swirling around each other, Tenko slowly move her hand lower down to her stomach to her core, her finger touching the outer lips first then making itbway in the inner lips, moving and swirling her fingers around; Tsumugi blush shutting her eyes when she felt Tenko teasing around the clitors her finger(Her nails are cut) making it swift touch.

Soon she felt Tenko's finger touching the clitors that when she start to moan just abit; removing her finger and ask Tsumugi to sit on her face......

HUH?!? 

She means it! In her eyes she really means it! 

Sitting on her face and she start eating her out, Tsumugi shut her eyes as she feel Tenko's tongue all over her pussy, "Mmmmm ah ah mmmm" Her moans are so cute! now Tenko's hand are keeping her still, hands on her thigh and Tsumugi are also on her own legs, her nails pressed onto her skin 

"Ahhh Ten...Tenko wait" she moans even more and....  
Lickingnher clean, Taumugi got off her with a blushing face, Tenko sit uo and hug her "You taste wonderful!" now Tsumugi face heats up!

Her hands cover her face, when it come to this Tsumugi gets shy.


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Asphyxiation/ Size difference/ Public Sex/ Teasing
> 
> Pick: Teasing!

Just chillin of the sofa with his lover Shuichi who was reading a book, but its so BORING when he reads and reads all day. Kokichi miss Shuichi and that damn book gotta go! so he comes up with a plan, Yes a very good plan

First, he tokd Shuichi he'll be in the bedroom checkin some emails which Saihara say "Yea okay", making his way to the bedroom, booted up his laptop; typing in something "Pornhub my good ol friend" Yep he wants Shuichi to walk in on him and then BOOM they fuck so he starts jerking himself off to this lady getting fucking by two guys, grab himself by the base and slowly moves his hands around his dick; just watching this video alone he wish he could do this with Shuichi, Just him and Shuichi all alone no need for a extra just fucking Shuichi is all he needs oh god he can imagine Shuichi pretenting to be stuck in the dryer and just ram his ass, Ouma huff and smirk "Fuck Shuichi" he say a bit loud, getting his attention "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" he moans up, pacing his hand "Damn ss ahh ahh" shutting his eyes and keep jerking off.

Saihara is hearing weird noises, putting his book down in the book mark it goes and set it to the side; walking upstairs to the bedroom, opening the door and........what did he walk into? "Ouma?"   
Pausing the video, turning himself around; Saihara see what he was doing  
Blushin at the sight, Ouma's free arm hangin out while his other to just there, gripping him and moving his hand up and down so Shuichi can.... ya know give him head and turning him on!

"Oh how horny can i get if only my little pawn give my attention" he say, huffing his breath, Saihara put his own hands in between his legs 

"Oh if only my love give me attention, We can have....Ahh have hot sex together" keeping his grip together "Ahhh Ahhh if only...Mmmm ahh ah ah mm only a certain ah person please me" 

Shuichi is looking away, hearing his moan slowly looking at him "Oooh would you look at that! my cum landed on my chest"   
Hold it together Shuichi! This boy is such a tease! He hates being tease by his boyfriend. Ouma still sitting nicely on that chair waiting for Saihara to come lick him but oh how the table turns, Ouma stands up using his hand to wipe it off his chest and lick it off   
A TEASE!!

He pull up his boxers and left a needy Saihara behind to catch some food

Dammit!


	6. Lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Rimming | Lactation | Dominance/Submission | Mirrors
> 
> It WAS going to be Dom/Sub with this ship but i change it Lactation(Which was the first time i heard this, i look it up on a porn site and i was thinkin 'Oh so it breast milk?' i may get that wrong)  
> Short fic ahead!

Oh hell yeah! he is sucking the milk out of her tits, Junko is enjoying this while she gives him a handjob, just watching him sucking on her breast and tasting the sweet despair of milk(If you put it like that) out of her; Makoto cant resist the sweet taste of despair i mean who wouldn't want a sample of this taste. 

Junko put her head on top of his as Makoto cant hardly breathe "Awww already tired from drinking my breast?"  
Moving his face away and catching some air, this please Junko very much! She leaking from her other breast why not......Do it again?! 

Lifted up his head and put her nipple in his mouth "Keep on drinkin thristy boy and maybe i'll set you and your weird friends go" 

Oh what a deight to be in despair, The milk taste so good and yet how can it be so good? 

She was finishing him a handjob and focus on Makoto sucking on her tit, she hasnt even moan yet i mean it feels her good with his tongue just swirking around her bud and his lips just feels so good! God Makoto tongue is doing all the amazing work man he could be in good use! THATS IT! She move herself away from him and make a good deal with him

"Oh my sweet sweet Makoto! The bundle of hope, i have a good deal how about you be my sex slave and you can have all my milk! if you want if...I dont start another killing which was set on a island! so what do you say? A deal?"


	7. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Fingering | Whips | Watersports | Cunnilingus  
> Pick:Cunnilingus!  
> Short fic

Mmm ahh his tongue feels so amazing! Her body rises up and down just a bit, her hand pulling on his soft pink hair, she craves for more, legs on his shoulders and her one finger on her cheek. Souda is eating out Sonia because she is kinda tired of him just fingering her, Dont get her wrong she loves it but please eat me out. She got what she wanted and she's enjoying and loving every second of it, Souda eating her out is something she been wanted for a while now, his tongue feels good the way it press agains her clint to her inner lips and now just ooh too good! she doesn't want this to end! 

Souda hands on her waist, holding her hips still and Sonia's hands on his arm, she pat his arm to let him know she wants to sits up; Souda move away from her with his tongue stickin out; sitting up and she put her hand on his cheek, she smiles at him....How is she....Cute!  
"That felt good Souda, We gotta hurry this uo before people wonder where are we"  
"Right" right back to whathe was doing pleasing the princess, she grab a fist full of his hair, her teeth press against the bottom of her lips shutting her her, she's enjoying this. Please dont stop Souda this feels so good! 

She let her juice drips, Souda licks her clean; standing up and help her up, she leans on his shoulder, her hand on her chest 

She enjoyed it!


	8. Tit fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Corset | Stalking | Swinging/Partner Swap | Titfucking
> 
> Pick: Titfucking

Man a day on the beach, Nagito is sitting under the shades with Chiaki and Hajime, Hikoyo bullyin Mikan, Gundham and Sonia are on to something weird and making poor Souda abit upset, Yes he is jealous of Gundham being around Sonia and they really gotten close together some people mumble say they should date and all that shitty love stuff. Its been days since they hang out well Sonia is more interested in Gundham dark magic than anything, she wants to learn more and more and more, Souda slowly realizing to give up on winning the princess love and affection and today he gave up and just hang out with Fuyuhiko and Peko; which its odd....Sonia is kinda jealous of Peko, she's always around Souda she was hoping at least for hin to notice her but now she has an idea! she told Gundham she'll be doing something....Hm okay?

Walking up to him, grab his arm ok Souda finally noticed her...Wa wa wahhh?? His arm is in between her breast!! clearing his throat.  
She ask if she can borrow Souda a moment which they didnt mind, pulling him to someowhere more private.....

In her cabin 

Pushing him down onto her bed, getting on top but basically sitting on his lap; her ass rubbing against his crotch area.   
Souda doesnt know what do to....but Sonia being on top of her, just imaging her riding on him, her breast bounce and moaning his name her sweet moans, her hands rubbing all over his chest and wanting to suck him off ooh how to imagine that! 

Sonia felt something poke her! she turns her body around and see a tent on his end, Souda tokd her not to worry about it but she slowly removes his swimtrunks, pulling them down to his knees and see his boner, little hearts in her eyes.

She remove the sleeves of her bikini top and wrap her breast around him she take the tip to her mouth as she move her breast around, pumping him with her breast, Sounda exhale and inhale, enjoying this breast fucking thing. 

lets just say, things go down!


	9. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Knife Play | Hybrids | Sleepy Sex | Begging  
> Pick:Hybrids  
> Nagito is a human but with bunny ears

God why is this bunny in heat? No matter what Hinata do Nagito is just hrny and ready to mate with his love! and he's throwing this signs at him and telling him

Hajime im horny  
Hajime its spring time! we must mate!  
Hajime come on! Im in heat!  
Please please Hajime! Hajime! 

For goodness sake Hajime! you dumbass! Mate with Nagito! but he's not getting the signals he throw at him like right now  
Nagito is kissing him on the neck but Hajime is too busy with computer work, he shoo him away but it didnt stop him; Nagito crave attention from him no matter what! so he unplug the computer "NAGITO WHAT THE HELL??" Hajime didnt even save his progress, The chair turn and "You are going have sex me with me no matter what!" throw him over his shoulder, taking hin ti the bd and sit on his lap "Nagito what the hell?"   
"Ive thrown signals at you and you didnt catch them, Hajime im in heat!"   
"Wait... when did that happen?" you cant be serious Hajime.....You can't be  
"Yesterday, You never gave me attention so now im getting what i want" his arms are tied up to the bed post, he kiss him on the lips, his hands on his cheek pulling him into a sweet and deep kiss, tongue ls messing around with each other; his white tail wiggle. 

Finally they can fuck! 

While giving his lips attention, Nagito grab the hem of his pants, pulling it down and give him a handjob; kissing him on the neck then to his chest, lower and looking at his penis, he's not even hard yet so why not play with him just a bit. His hand rubs against the tip while his other free is playing his balls, Hajime chest rise up and his breath gets shaky, he hates how Nagito always plays with his balls it feels too good and sending him over the edge, Nagito lick on the base first, around the shaft then suck on his balls  
"NRG!"   
He's gotten hard! perfect, he kept doing what he was doing sucking on his penis, tasting the precum and pumping him at the same time; Nagito is waiting for to say the words.

"fuck fuck fuck" crusing under his breath, not those words though, Hajime throw his head back "FUCK!" Nagito remove his mouth making Hajime whine he was so close "No cumming in my mouth" he say as he stands up; walk over to the dresser ooen the draw and looking, looking...oh there it is! grab the bottle of lube "There it is!" he holds it up walk back to his spot but before he do "Nagito wait"   
Looking a him "Please let me do it, just untie me"   
His ear flick "Nope! you look cute being all tied up" smiling at him, Hajime is begging here 

come on Nagito please!

"Fine you better not do anything stupid" setting the lube on the side, walk over to Hajime ans untie his hands, he set him free, Hajime grab Nagito's arm and "EEP!" Nagito was pin down on the bed "Fucking rabbit" Hajime say, pulling down his pants and boxers, tossing them somewhere in the bedroom, he puts his legs over his shoulders "wait the lube"   
"No we are doing this raw"   
Position himself, slowly teasing him making him whine "put it in already god dammit!" Nagito is being alittle needy now; Hajime slowly push himself in   
"G...God mrg you already tight"   
"Ahh You feels so good" thrusting his hips in him, Nagito wraps his arms around his neck(I forgot they didnt have shirts on sorry!) his head against the pillow and moan "Hajime hajime! Go faster" moving his hips faster, god he can feels his walls tighten around, he holds Nagito close at the point where Nagito leave scratch marks on his pant, painfully he may add "Ah ah ah ah Hajime!" the sound of skin slapping each other echoing in the bedroom and Nagito screaming out his name over and over and over again

"Ah Nagito fuck fuck fuck, Im close"  
"D...Do it"   
He let in one more slam and cums inside him, staying in the position to let him take all his cum, Nagito relax on the bed letting Hajime pull himself out; letting the cum drip out of his hole, he lays next to him and catching his breath

Damn this was nice, Nagito got what he wanted but his ass is gonna hurt for a week.


	10. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Lingerie | Aphrodisiacs | Wax Play | Scat  
> Pick: Lingerie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most of my chapters everyone will creampie in their loves ones.

Wearing his night glown, waiting for his love to come home for a suprise, not just any suprise a good suprise! Sitting on the sofa and wait his love one to come home.

The door open and ah! He's home "Im home" He stands up and see him there "Hey love" walking up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek "Man i had a busy day"   
"How busy?" he ask him, he scratch his head "Very busy first this one guy was messing up our work orders then next then we had to fill out ever thing" he blahs blah on about his work, his boyfriend nod his head, reach for the string around his robe, untie it and let it drop to the floor  
"So now we gotta do this and that ah too much to do, so what did you-" he sees his boyfriend in some sexy teal lingers...Holy shit! "Whoa" looking head to toes at him, his red face "D...Do you like it?"   
The thigh high socks squeezes around his thigh, the teal color that makes his skin soft, looking at him with his blue-teal eyes, god... is he lucky tonight or what? he cant wait to take all of that off!  
"Uh yeah, you look...God you look hot in that" he say   
"Thank you, Miu say i should wear this and it work" a smile on his face, he is so proud. He felt hands all over his body mostly Amami's hand, his hand travel every part of his skin touching the lingerie, instresting fabic of choice.

A blush appears on his face, he let him do what he wants with him, Amami take him to the sofa; then he sits down first then let Kiibo sit on his lap facing him "This is too sexy" bring his lips on to his shoulder, his hands grabs his ass giving it a squeeze "EEP!" that the sound he would make, Amami is getting horny over this. Is it me or did something get tight around here, Kiibo sat on his lap and felt something poke him, sittinf uo and ah there's the problem...He has a boner. 

Kiibo got off him and ask him if he can, Amami didnt mind; on his knees, unzipping his pants and see that boner pop out oh lord 7 inchs did not come to play, Kiibo was looking at it before setting it free from it prision, he unbutton his pants, pulling it down to the floor now to the boxers; he pull that down and Amami's dick stands up proud and waiting for it to be either suck on or ram in his ass; Kiibo gives it a kiss as he stands up "Fuck" Amami cruse under his breath when he did that; "Wait let me" he reach for his hips, taking off the panties part, he leaves the stocking on and taking off the top as well, tossing it to the side somewhere in the living room. 

Okay now he's ready! Kiibo position himself wait....WAIT KIIBO! Rantaro didnt get the lube! too late, Kiibo shut his eyes as he sink himself down on Amami's dick; Amami grab hold of his waist and hitch his breath 'Fuck, Kiibo feels so good' he thought to himself.  
Kiibo bounce on his dick but that soon quickly change to him laying on his back on the sofa with Amami being on top; he can feel Amami's hips moving in and out of his hole, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his back, lifting up his shirt 

"Mmrg! Ah! Amami!" moaning out his name, Rantaro kissing him on the lips whike thrusting faster in him, his hips slams against him; french kissing tongues swirl each other, hips moves and Kiibo leaving a scratch mark on his back, Amami went deep balls in him letting him rekease himself in Kiibo; pulling himself out letting his cum drip and get all cuddle up with Kiibo........

He should wear it more often.


	11. Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Prostitution | Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys
> 
> Pick:Licking!

Pulling down his pants, Makoto looks up at Leon "Go ahead" looking back at his pants and see his boner, god he must been aching really bad, he take off his pants then his boxer and then bam his boner, aching for attention just the sight of it, aching oozing with a bit of precum, standinf proud in front of his face ready to be lick, at least it doesnt smell bad right? Makoto bring himself closer to it, grab hold of it; kiss the tip of it  
"Ah" Leon relax under his touch; Makoto lick the tip first; tasting the pre cum.  
Leon put his hand on top of his head, he's doing good; he lick around the shaft making him feel tense this licking is too much for him; then he got to his balls and start licking there then start sucking on them with littke hearts in his eyes, he love licking Leon dick, its not bad his cum is fairly sweet(Thanks for the pineapple guys!) but not too salty, Makoto went back up to the tips and give it a few more licks around it   
"F...Fuck" crusing under his breath, Leon grab a fist full of his hair, giving it a pull to do more on him; Makoto close his eyes and let his tongue do the rest still licking around him the piercing is what sorta getting in the way by thats okay, lick the metal objects is not bad in his book; Leon moves his hips he can just wish he can shove his dick in his mouth and just face fuck him here! but Licking will do  
"Ah mmm ah Makoto im close"   
Putting his dick into his mouth, grab hold of his waist and start bobbing his head while his tongue is still licking around him, Leon moves his hips he can telk that his balls is hitting Makoto on his chins, throwing his back and just face fuck him! finally something he wanted do on his boyfriend.  
The tip touch back of his throat whicb Makoto was kinda good with deep throat, Makoto rolls his eyes back "Mm mmm mmm mmm" this feels so good "Im so..Damn close ready baby"   
Makoto grip on his waist before he let in a few more thrusts  
"Ah ssshh ahh" Leon cums inside his mouth, Makoto swallow it removing himself from his now please dick, standing uo and rest his head on Leon's chest, His boyfriend hold him close and give him a kiss on top of his head.


	12. Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Vore | Lapdance | Orgy | Drunken Sex
> 
> Pick:Lapdance!  
> Im not good with lapdance so i look it up and tried my best with it!

At the club on a saturday night, drinking and partying with friends, Kaito is having a great time being at the club; his friend are having way too much fun but tonight he finally get to see his personal dancer, Saihara Shuichi! his favorite lap dancer   
The club may seem fun but seeing Shuichi is a yes for him and tonight he is lucky because Shuichi has to deal with one client so he waits for him to hurry so he can have a personal dance for him.

The door open, the client is gone, Shuichu calls him in; Kaito got uo quickly and went in the room, the door shut and seeing Shuichi mark a check mark in his clio board "Finally finish for the night" looking uo and see Kaito "Hey Kaito, make yourself comforable and i'll be right back"   
Sure sure!  
Sitting down on this nice black clean sofa, undoing his shirt setting on leg on the sofa the other one of the ground and wait for Shuichi to come back.

The door open and Shuichi came back in a black leather bunny suit with the ears, fishnet leggings and some heels which he took them off   
"Miss me?"   
"Yeah, ive been thinking about you nonstop" he say, Saihara let out a giggle "Im glad to hear, so what is your request today?" close the door behind him and locking it so no one bother him and Kaito.  
"Just a simple lap dance from my favorite lapdancer" making him blush "One lap dance coming right up" walking up to him, Kaito put his other leg down and let Saihara sit on his lap. Shuichu start grinding his hips against Kaito's  
ah so perfect! his hand rest behind the sofa as he grind on his hips then standing up, moving his hips Kaito puts his hands on them  
His body is just...God he wants to fuck him. Saihara close his eyes and let the music play in the background; Kaito is enjoy every part of him, from moving his hios side to side fron touching his own body with his own hands, Saihara is just perfect.

Now he's on his next move, Shuichi move Kaito's legs apart and give him a butt view of him, Kaito is enjoying it "Fuck"   
"Like that?"   
"Every part of it, damn"   
"What do you say, we go over your place later and-" turning himself around sitting on his lap and whisper in his ear "Have a little fun there" starts dry humping him, Kaito couldnt refuse this offer, he says yes and a very happy Shuichi.  
He got off his lap and start a new dance, inbetween his legs, touching his chest under his shirt  
God his touch! His touch! Shuichi lifted up his shirt and was inpress by his body type, a strong man huh? moving himself up and kiss him on the lips such soft lips; Kaito didnt want this to end; Shuichi sat on his lap bring himself closer to and start full blown making out with him, they dont want this night to end, Kaito lifted him up; resting his back against the wall and start humping him while. Hearing huffs, lips smacking against each other and the music playing in the air Shuichi pulled away, Kaito move on to his neck craving more "Not here Kaito, ahh Kaito mmmm" his arms around his neck as he felt him picking up his pace under his cloth boner; Shuichi pat his back "Kaito wait wait"   
Moving away from his neck, a mark on his neck and he stop moving his hips "Your place"   
"Right sorry, i got alittle carried away" putting him back on his feet.  
"Its fine, as long its you Wait here let me change my clothes" he hurries up, change his clothes back in his normal clothes a baby boy shirt, some skinny jeans and black shoes. Taking Kaito's hand and head on to hus place and you can say

They had a fun night together.


	13. Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the slow update, writers block happen so i will keep going.
> 
> Day 13: Seduction | Handjobs | Roleplay | Humiliation  
> Choice: Handjob

Wooo weeee god damn tis new hentai is kinda hot, being fuck by their childhood friend saying all the I love you, God the way he went deep into his best friend and Ouma here is just masturbatinghimself into this, Saihara is out to his job today another case opened up!

So while Ouma is doing his thing in the bedroom, Saihara came home early from work, Everyone got the wronf case so everyone go the fuck home and let the professionals handle this, Finally Saihara is home but he had to make a quick stop at starbuck for his ice coffee drink, Opening the door, closing it and lockig it.....This house seem quite...Alittle too quite....Where did Ouma go? he put his cup down on the living room table and just going head straight to the bathroom.

Making his way to the bathroom, he hears...Moaning? it must be Ouma's moaning, walking to the noise and see the door is barely open, taking a sneek peek......Oh  
He's just masturbating to another hentai...Hm, what if....What if   
.  
.  
.  
Walking up to Ouma, standing behind him seeing this hentai he's watching.  
He can see Saihara standing behind him on the laptop screen he kept going with his thing, Saihara lean over and put his hand over his dick, Ouma removes his own hand and let Saihara do what he wants with him play with his dick "Play with me as you please" he looks at him then back down at his hand

Ya know, Shuichi would either Suck him off or giving him a handjob; which its a better choice than sucking him off, Saihara wraps his hand around his dick and start pumping him; Ouma is into his touch, his soft hands the way he pumping around him just feel so good, God why did he marry this man?  
Saihara lean his head on to his shoulder and giving him kissing on the neck making him moan out his name 

"Oh fu...Fuck Shuichi, You naughty boy" inhale and exhale under his breath "I ma...Ahh teach you...Mmmm a lesson later on tonight" between Saihara kisses and him giving a good handjob this is something he needed!   
his hips follow the rythem of his hand, Saihara start pumping him faster, pulling himself away his neck and watch his hand pleasing Ouma's dick,shit Saihara feels his pants tighten around himself; Sticking his tongue out a little, finishing him and Ouma cums on his hand

"How naughty of me to cum on my lover hand, let me clean that up-"   
Saihara lick his own hand clean "Wow brave of you" he tease him, picking him up over his shoulder and toss him on the bed "Ouma?"  
"Now that lesson i promise" he smirk and the rest of the day was nothing but sex.


	14. Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Stranger Sex | Frottage | Facial | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
> Choice: Exhibition

Souda was on his way to his cabnit after from fixing the plane which sadly its does not work at all, Now he wanna hit the shower and just hang out with Hajime, the good ol bro time; he opens his cabnit door and see Sonia there.....Wait....  
WHY IS MISS SONIA THERE! WHY IS SHE NAKED?? WHAT IS HAPPENING??  
he quickly cover his eyes "M-M-M-Miss Sonia what are you doing here? and how did you get here?" moving her hair to covered her breast "I wanna check on you" she say, walking up to him  
"Thank you for that pl..Please put on some clothes" he say,in his mind he think it rude to stare at a naked princess. Sonia grab his free arm "Souda its okay to look, i....Dont mind you lookongbat me"   
"But its sorta rude to stare"   
taking his free hand and put it on her breast, Souda face made all shades of red, Taking a peek "Come on its just me"   
Slowly removing his hand and see his free hand on her breast....

Wow her breast feels....Soft, he fondle it letting her blush, closing her eyes and try to not let out a moan, he brings his other hand and fondled her other breast(She moved her hair back when she walking up to him) he watch as his hand was fondling her breast, they feel so plumpy, his thumb rubbing against her breast onto her nipple, she is trying her hardest not to moan out, he keeps playing with her breast "Ahh" she let out a soft moan....That is the cutest moan she ever moan; Souda removes his hand and looking head to toe at her body...Damn she looks very fitted, her cruvy body her thick thighs, her breast just...Hot damn.  
She feels embrassed by his stare "So..Sorry"  
"No no its fine" she hugs him 

Whaaaaaa her breast press against his chest, Souda is gonna faint, his face turns bright red and his palms are sweaty, she is still hugging him 

"Hey something poke me" she move away, dammit Souda is going to be a mess.


	15. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Masturbation | Pet Play | Latex | Dirty Talk
> 
> Choice: Pet Play

Putting the leash around his neck, She wants to try this pet play with Fuyuhiko; he approve of this so theres that consent i never add in my fics.  
Peko put cat ears on top of his head, moving away and.....Is he so cute! she hugs him, his face in between her breast...Man its gettin hot in here or what? she rubs his kitty kat ears and her other free hand rubs his real ear which he purrs under her touch; her hands always feels so soft.

Peko smiles giving him a kiss on top of his head, now laying herself down telling him to come and give her some snuggles, playing kitty cat he nuzzle all up under her neck, she likes this now he gotta purr again. He purrs, nuzzling up with his eyes close; Peko hand touch his back, her finger run across his spine which he shiver just abit. Now she ask him if he wanta some milk, he isnt sure what she's referring too but sure! unclipping her bra....OH so that what she means, taking a glup; her breast bounce when she removes her bra, tossing who knows where; he can get his milk now; Fuyuhiko brings his lips to her pink nipple, now its in his mouth, his lips aroubd it and his tongue flick on it; sucking on her nipple holding on to her waist, she shut her eyes soon he suck on her nipple, putting her hand on top of his head and tell him 

he's a good kitty, Doing a good job.

He can just wag his tail if he ever get one.....He just noticed she didnt give him a tail which its fine they dont need it.

Back to this! Fuyuhiko moves away letting the cold air hit her sensetive nub now moving on to her next nipple and giving it the same treatmeant but this time he use his free to grope and mess her other breast, Peko has shiver down her spines and keep prasing him with a hint of moaning under her breath. 

Keeping up with the praising and Fuyuhiko might get his award after this.  
Now she tells him to stop which he did, she tells him to please and say no more, He got his award with this little pet play.


	16. Impact play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Scissoring | Impact Play | Body Swap | Macro/Micro
> 
> Choice: Impact Play(Im not good with any of this spankin stuff)

This is something Hajime would never dreamed of doing, Some Impact Play, When Nagito wanted to try this out Hajime was lost....What the hell is Impact Play? so he had to look this up so its like spanking of course its not just a normal soanking toys can be involved! A wood paddle sound good to have but pass, his hand of course he would use his hand! lets see a whip ooh ooh kinky but that will be use later if Nagito wanna do some BDSM together; all these sound good but lets play this safe.

Nagito lays on Hajime's lap and ready to try this out, pants off but shirt stays on and the socks stays on too!   
I forgot to mention Nagito is blind fold so he doesnt know what his husband will do.  
Okay, Hajime is using his hand because he hand pick like one or three of these items for this, Getting to this start he smack his ass not too hard though, he let out small yelp "Didnt it hurt?" Hajime ask   
Nagito shakes his head "No, It took me by suprise, please hit me like the piece of trash i am" 

He smack his ass again

He loves him but this talking down shit gotta go. Sheesh! 

Smack his ass again, Nagito jumps "ahhh Hajime" 

Smack it again, Nagito's teeth sinking into the bottom of his lip, Hit his ass again; Ahh this is already a turned on! One more smack with his hand. 

Now Hajime move on with ruler from that Roleplay him and Nagito four weeks ago. He smack his ass with it; Nagito head drops down that made him worry "Am i hitting you too hard?" he ask him, Still no still suprise him, lifting his head back up, he can feel that damn ruler sting on his ass cheek.

He did it again, Nagito has a bit of tears in his eyes, His face heats up as Hajime smack his ass again oooh keep going love! his boner is poking, Also Hajime is kinda turned on by this, fuck the choking kink! this smacking things is hella fun, He smack his ass again hearing Nagito yelp, his hands grip around his leg, gripping the cloth of his pants. 

Hajime did this over 5 or 8 times, he lost count, now one more toy- a wooden spoon(Which he never use for cooking, its just there)  
He smack it on his left ass cheek(He used the ruler for the right cheek and use his hand to smack both.)

So after all the smacking, Hajime put Nagito on the bed, removing the blind fold and see tears in his eyes shit maybe that was intense, getting the after care for him and his ass cheeks


	17. Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Tickling | Formal Wear | Medical Play | Sex Demon
> 
> Choice: Medical Play

In a nurse outfit, Kiibo dress feels small, abit tight around his body, his thigh high socks in very pretty white with little pink bows and some short white heels all of this was Miu idea.

So he walks to the living room, seeing Amami watching tv; Okay! Walking, sitting on the sofa next to him not looking at him but at the tv; Rantaro eyes were gluded to the tv; Kiibo is sitting next him and when did this happen? 

Rantaro scoot close to him, his arm behind him and watch tv; Okay Kiibo make that move! Just like Miu say! Foreplay then he fucks you! 

Kiibo put his hand on Amami's thigh "sir are you feeling okay?" Rantaro look at him, Kiibo puts his hand on his forehead "Your warming up, here let me help"   
Laying Rantaro on his back, he sits on his lap "Dont worry, i'll get your juice and uh i'll be back!" getting off his lap and heads straight to the kicthen; Rantaro can see his ass......WHAT??

RANTARO CAN SEE HIS ASS!!  
Sorta! are those black panties?.....They Are!

Is he dreaming or what? 

Whats that tightness feeling? looking down....Oh thats the problem, he got turned on by Kiibo's ass; and speaking of Kiibo! He can back with apple juice and OH! He got something in his pants! setting the juice on the table; Amami s sitting up "Kiibo i-"   
"I must exam this" Already on his hand and knees, unzipping his pants; pulling it down then his boxer thats blocking something....He pull the boxers down and he see his dick standing at 8 inches with a few peircings on it, he glup with a blush on his face 

"Kiibo its okay i can take care of it" 

No no, nurse Kiibo will take care of it, He brings his lips to it, letting it touch then give it a kiss around it, Amami is watching him.  
Giving his tip a lick then licking around his shaft down to his balls, sucking on them; Amami let out a huff crusing under his breath.   
Kiibo move back up to the tip licking and give it a suck; Amami buckle up his hips as Kiibo was sucking him off, the tip in his mouth bobbing his head tasting the metal object in his mouth and the precum leaking out; Rantaro hand rest on top of his head inhale his breath and pulling on his hair.   
Leaning his head back and moaning his name Kiibo went deep throat on him, who knows if he have gag reflex but he's not complaining shutting his eyes and pulling himself away letting Amami, he was so close of cumming in his mouth. 

Standing up, lifting up his dress to let Amami see, eyes on him 

"Can i heal you?"......


	18. Anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Mind Break | Hair-pulling | Praise | Anal Sex
> 
> Choice: Anal Sex

Coming home now, heading straight to the bedroom opening the door and

What a suprise, Nagito's ass is in the air, his head on the soft pillow, looking at Hajime and "Im so lonely Hajime, come please me"   
Hajime gulps, he WAS gonna go to bed and eat late night dinner but he's gonna oush that to side, Getting on the bed "Have you been playing with yourself?" as he say, holding on to his waist soreading his ass cheeks open and see how he needy his is  
Nagito told him "I have"   
Hajime brings his lips and lick his aching anal hole, Nagito eyes widen and put his face on the pillow, he can Hajime just licking and teasing his anal, his free hand around his cock and just pumping him; burying his face onto the pillow and just moan in it; Hajime tongue wiggle inside him making his body twitch, Hajime close his eyes and conutine doing what he was doinf while making Nagito a moaning mess.

Pulling his face away, hearing Nagito whine for wanting more, Its been a damn while since Hajime eaten out of his ass. Before Hajime do anything Nagito will take ofd his pants...Okay! 

Now they shifted places, Hajime is kaying on his back and Nagito is in between his legs, he unzip his pants now the boxers gotta go! he take off the boxers, freeing his 8 inch dick; watching it spring up and aching for attention, he koans at the sight of it; he sits up sitting himself on his lap letting his ass cheek feeling his dick. Okay now he sits up grab hold of Hajime's dick and "wait wheres the lube?"   
"Forget the lube" Nagito say...Alright Hajime has no control over this, If Nagito is needy then the horny bottom is needy.

He guide and position himself, slowly but surely sinking himself down, he is taking his damn time with this, Hajime grab hold of his waist, slamming Nagito hips down "Ahh-Hajime" he moans out- now he moves his hips up and down, mainly riding him, Hajime also moves his hips; Nagito shut his eyes and countine to ride him, his hips moving.  
.  
.  
Okay Hajime lay him on his back "W...Wait Hinata!" Slams his hips against him, Nagito throw his head back his eyes shut but his mouth is kinda drooling, open his eyes half way then close them again the faster pace Hajime is doing the more he wants more of it. "Hajime! I love you! I love you" shutting him uo with his hips thrusting into him and his lips against his lips; arms wrapped around his neck and his back cruled up abit

"Im...About to cum, Im...Ahh gonna pull out"   
"No Cum inside of me" Well whatever you wish for! 

He lets in a few thrustes, letting out the loudest moan and letting his semen in him.  
Staying that position for a few second, pulling himself out letting his semen drip out of him.

You can say  
They had a fun time together!


	19. Nipple play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | Master/Slave | Cuckolding
> 
> Choice: Nipple play

Kaito and Saihara are just having a make session together naked in bed with Kaito on top of him and Shuichi being the bottom one here, their lips intwine together with tongues battle each other dominace of course Kaito being the winner of this hot battle, he crave more of Shuichi; hands travel around his body to his chest to his nipples, he give the one on the right a pinch making him move his face away to the side and moan......Blushing! Kaito didnt know his nipples was this sensetive! Saihara sits up and told him sorry, Kaito sits up

No no love its fine! Saihara seems shy about this...If Kaito want he can....Play with them

Of Course!

He waste no time but to pinch both of them, Saihara eyes were half close and watching his hand, the way he pinch them....rubbing them against his finger, he shut his eyes and open his mouth. Now Kaoto bring his lips to the right one; his tongue flick against it, Saihara's back arch abit his hand on his forehead and still his eyes are shut; Kaito suck on his nipple, his tongue swirl around it whike he use his free hand to pinch the other nipple. Saihara is feeling the pleasure of this, some moans here and there and the "Kaito, there" saying, his head against the soft pillows, lean back and moan; his moaning is giving Kaito a boner. 

Now he moves on and do the other nipple and giving it the same treatment now this is something Saihara cant handle, moaning Kaito's name, gripping on the blanket and tell him he gonna cum; Go ahead keep going on what he doing, pleasing Shuichi and himself. Saihara moans his name, enjoying this  
He cums on Kaito's chest; moving away from his nipple, grab hold of his legs, his fully 8 inches dick touches Shuichi's 7 inches man he is twitching

Okay Sidekick lets see if you can see the stars tonight!


	20. Stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Human Furniture | Stockings | Shower Sex | Emeto
> 
> Choice was Stocking!

Ooooh what does he see? Saihara in some thigh high socks, He like to see this everyday! 

"Awwwww Shuichi, You shouldnt have" he cooed at him, touching his thigh, feeling that fabic of the stocking; Ouma mumble under his breath about this, Saihara blush

He noticed his sweet sweet Shuichi is getting a little thick in the thigh area, he loves his thicc boyfriend.

from feeling his thigh to his breath against his neck and start attack it with kisses, Saihara back is against the way; Ouma suck on his sensitive spot; Saihara move his head to the side letting Ouma access more of his neck, leaving bite marks; his hot breath god loves the way he kiss his neck, hands on his thigh, messing with the stocking, tugging on it swirl it around his finger, man cant keep his hands off his thighs.

Ouma kiss his lips, grab hold of his hand taking him to the bedroom.

Saihara sits on the bed, laying on his back "watch me" Ouma kiss him on the lips, down to his neck to the chest dammit should have remove the shirt but to his stomach, lifted up his shirt and give his stomach a kiss; Now going down to give his thigh a kiss, Saihara is very senstive there, his body heat up, Giving his thigh a teasing lick, his teeth bite down on the stocking, Saihara is watching him...watching him pull down the stocking to his ankel with his mouth, tossing it some where in the room now to do the same with the other one, he does the same time then toss it somewhere in the room; He kiss in between his thighs, sucking on his senstive spot, feeling Shuichi's body twitch of excitement, his hands ran up to his hole, a swift finger touch Shuichi shut his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand.

Ouma bring himself in between his legs mainly his face buried in between them, Saihara body feels all hot and heavy, his shorts feels tights. Ouma lifted up his face and "Awww did i give you a boner" he tease him, Great he ruined the mood "Sh..Shut up and finish what you were doing"   
"Are you gonna suck me off once i finish?" grab hold of his legs taking off his boxers, tossing them somewhere; Saihara eyes are shut and nod "Fine i will AH-" legs over his shoulder, Ouma buried his face in between his legs and lick his anal hole, pushing his tongue in Saihara back arch abit "OUMA WAI...Wait!" his tongue is too much for him to handle, they way his tongue just swirl inside of him, his leg twitch, he can barely see Ouma face but he can see he is turned on. 

Ouma move away, his hand around his cock pumping him watching his face change, Saihara has some good expression on his face.

"Well well well looks like we have a full night ahead of us."


	21. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Sexting | Cock-warming | Pegging | Sixty-nine
> 
> Choice was Sexting

At game stop

Makoto was looking for Animal crossing because his sister has been playing it non stop, hell she even got Yuta to play it and they spend alot time on her island but Makoto wanna see what the hell she doing so browsering the game, he found Mario all star hm he'll buy it, maybe Leon can finally play Sunshine!

Oh theres the game, he pick it up and head to the check out line but ugh! theres people in this line so he has to wait......  
Buzz   
Buzz   
Someome texted him, take out his phone ans Leon sent him a message, alright what is it? unlocking it and AHHHH! LEON STOP! he quickly hides his phone because his love just sent him a photo of him naked on the bed, he has to hurry and get to the car.

Finally checking out and head straight to his car, getting in dropping the bag in the back of the car and make a call to Leon well face timing him.  
Ring ring 

Leon pick up! 

"Whats up?" he say acting like he didnt sent him a photo of him naked "Leon, why do you keep sending me pictures while im out?" he pouts at him, Leon sits up being shirtless in bed "Because im horny i need you"   
"Well i got to make one more stop, im going to Target do you need anything?" he starts driving there "Your cute mouth around my cock"   
making Makoto blush "When i get home okay, stop sending me these photos"   
"Got it, send more" He hangs up "Leon Wai....why did i marry him?" he sighs and go to the place needed to go.

At Target 

Walking around with the basket, he heads to the clothes section for some new shirt or something, oooh a shirt with noodle cup on it, put that in the basket, his phone went off; unlocking his phone and see Leon send another picture with the caption 

"i want to ram you so hard you wouldnt walk for a week" 

Makoto shut off his phone and look for another shirt

BING! Another one

Taking out his phone and see Leon sent him another message 

"You look pretty cute with my cock in your mouth" 

Putting the phone away! he moves to another section, now in the shoes area! 

BING! 

Gosh, Leon please stop! he pick up his phone, he sent a photo; seeing the photo "Remember this?"   
WHEN DID HE TAKE A PHOTO OF THIS? a picture of him sucking him off with little hearts in his eyes.   
He text him back   
"Leon please wait til i get home"   
"Babe hurry pleae im so lonely, i need my pretty husband home here"   
"Okay okay im almost finish shopping"   
.  
.  
.  
Okay he's done sending photo finally back to shopping for some new shoes, he really likes some of the shoes they have but the price.....Meh okay now he's ready to check out so walking over to the check out line and wait for the line to move

Bing! 

Another message, check on it and see Leon sent a photo of himself in front of the mirror, holding his phone up; his tongue stick out with two fingers underneat, and his dick just hanging out with a little message 

"Just for you" with a little heart one it

Sir   
Sir   
Sir?

He looks up, shutting off his phone "your next"   
"Sorry" move up, waiting for his items to be place in the bag and head home.

Makoto heads straight to his car; get in and drive home.

With Leon

Sittinf on the bed, flicking theough the tv channel, with his legs under neat the sheet and just waiting for Makoto to get home.

The bedroom door open   
Oh there he is with his face blushing hard red "Babe, you made it, you didnt miss me"   
"Shut up and fuck me" Oooh Makoto is so demanding; he got in between legs, pulling the sheets down and see his dick in its full glory, not hard yet why not change that, taking the tip in his mouth, sucking on it grab hold of it and start kissing and licking around it; Leon is watching his moves the way his lips feels around his dick, his soft tongue pressed against it, licking it like a lolipop and hus eyes foucs on it; hand rest on top of his head, he buckled up his hips as Makoto bobs his head, letting his cock touch the back of his throat, no gag reflex just sucking him off. Leon cruse under his breath, some huff's here and there, rolling his eyes back and prasing him, his face get all scrunch up and 

Makoto eyes widen, did he.....Did.....he pull himself away  
"shit i didnt mean too-" he hears Makoto glup "its okay" he say....What is he gonna do with this boy.

Makotk pin him on the bed "Now lets have sex."


	22. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Recording | Branding | Threesome | Feet
> 
> Pick:Threesome

A brand new day, waking up bright and early today! Well Kaito is up for his morning jog Ouma and Shuichi are sleeping in today. 

Kaito rubs his eyes, sitting up but he felt something or someone on him, lifting up the blanket and see Ouma and Saihara there, licking around his penis "W..What is going on?" Shuichi licking the tip while Ouma is sucking on his balls, both eyes are close both hands pumping him, Ouma open his eyes moving himself away and told him "Morning sunshine"   
Shuichi looks at him and told him morning, Kaito ask them what the hell are they doing? Kokichi told him "Morning horniess kicks in, also Shuichu just wanted to suck your dick, make you have a good dream"   
A morning blowjob? Say no more! Shuichi looks pretty cute with his dick in his mouth plus Kokichi sucking on his balls? yes please!   
He's going to enjoy this.

Shuichi now sucking on his dick, bobbing his head, Kokichi let him do his thing on him, He's gonna jerk off to this, sitting up and sitting next to Kaito and start pumping himself while watch Saihara being a cute dick sucker, just watching him being all over Kaito's cock...He looks cute.

A hand rest on top of his head, Saihara pull away, covering his mouth "I can taste the precum"   
"Why did you stop? it felt so good" Kaito whine at him "Ouma wants you to cum in him" eyes on him "YEP! I want you to cum in me, make me preggies with your babies!"   
"The fuck?" Ouma makes his move by his back facing him, holding his dick at his enterance, looking behind him with a grin on his face "I always wonder why Shu loves your dick so much? I mean look at your pubic hair for some damn reason its shape like a star" making him blush; "Shu...Shut it, Shu likes it" Ouma let out a uh-hu sound "Yeah right, Okay down i go!" slamming himself down, shivers up his spine, he let out a small moan; eyes close mumbling to himself and he see why Shuichi loves his cock. He shut his eyes and start riding him, Kaito move up his chest press against his back, his hand snakes its way to his cock, pumping him and Shuichi is just watching them, he doesnt mind being left out he wants them to enjoy each other enjoyment, laying on the bed hearing Kokichi moaning as Kaito bucklet his hips upward while jerking him off, he never him moan so loud before, hearing the bed creaking "Sh...Shit im cumming" he moans out, Kaito stop what hebwaa doing "Why did you stop?"   
"Shu, wanna suck him off"   
Saihara bring himself, holding Kokichi's dick, putting it in his mouth, his tongue swirl around the tip then sucking on it, Kokichi moans again crusing under his breath; He cums in his mouth, Saihara sits up and swallow it.

What a good morning.


	23. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Cross-dressing | Stripping | Tentacles | Piercings  
> Piercing   
> Kiibo is human in this!

Kiibo and Amami are just out n bout around the city holding each others hands, Rantaro is on his phone while Kiibo is just looking around for anything he's looking for....Hmmm nothing seems to catch his attention....

Oh well, i guess this is not the right place to look, holding Amami's hand and walk somewhere else. Rantaro put his phone away in his pocket, holding on to Kiibo's hand.

Kiibo stop and look at this new item on the window, He wants it! Rantaro told him he'll buy it for him if he likes which Kiibo nods at him  
He really wants that big plush kitty, so white, big and fluffy....Kiibo is gonna foucs on that plush more than Amami but he really really want it so he bought it, Kiibo hugs it squeezing the living hell out of that plush, he smiles and thanks Amami for getting it for him which no problem, taking his hand again lets go get some food shall we!

At a cafe

Kiibo put the plush on the side; Amami loves talking to him so he just pay attention to him, god he has fallin in love with this man again, both of them are just talking when a waiter accidentally trip and split water on Kiibo

Shit! 

"Im so sorry sir"   
"No no its fine" back and fourth with "Im sorry" and "Its okay"  
Amami help the waiter clean up, he looks up at Kiibo and huh?.....Is that.....piercings? on his....NOO! it cant be....Kiibo is wearing a see through shirt....But this can't be real..... right?  
Kiibo is going to the bathroom right quick, making Amami follow him.   
Both go in the bathroom  
Kiibo take off his shirt and holy shit its true, ooooh how interesting.  
Amami lean against the door "Kiibo....When did you get piercings?" he ask him making him blush, he head turna around "....Miu done this"   
"Are you sure she's behind this just to turn me on?"   
He looks away  
Kiibo you little liar! even Kokichi can lie better than this. Walking up to him hands touching his chest "Kiibo, was she really behind this?" playing with his nipple, he shut his eyes, Nothing from him okay; he tease him again by pinching them "Am..Amai s..Stop" he looks at him, This feels funny  
"Did Miu plan this?" he ask him again  
Kiibo hands on the wall, dropping his almost dry shirt on the floor and nodding his head...Is he lying? prehaps he did this to himself without him knowing, but he wasnt going to give up, he grind his hips against Kiibo's ass, the tighness in his pants is bugging him, still teasing him. Kiibo shut his eyes "...Som....Someone may ahh walk in on us ahh"   
"hmm really, i lock the door so its only us" whisper in his ear; turning him around, watching his hands touching all over his body. shutting his eyes again "Ama...Amami why cant we do this at home?"   
"Why in a rush when we can mess around here" kissing him on the lips, Kiibo moans under the kiss as he feels Amami grinding again. Full blown make out session, Rantaro stuck his tongue in his mouth, Kiibo's hand running through his hair abit of pulling here and there; he tell Amami to go faster he did, This is getting hot when a knock on the door "Excuse me i need to used the bathroom" 

God dammit   
So close of doing this!


End file.
